


Position Number 42

by torino10154



Series: June 2013 Drabble Series [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Humor, Innuendo, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-10
Updated: 2013-06-10
Packaged: 2017-12-14 13:20:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/837327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Position Number 42

"Penetration? That's it?" Harry asked, reading over Severus's shoulder but Severus snapped the book closed before Harry could get a proper look.

"Anal penetration, yes."

"But how?" Harry furrowed his brows. "There's missionary position, doggie-style, topping from the bottom. Standing up, sitting in a chair, up against the wall..."

Severus was keeping up with Harry's list, imagining each and every way Harry could be penetrated. All in the name of working their way through _The Gay Man's Kama Sutra._

"What if it turns out doggie-style has a different number?"

Severus smirked. "We would be forced to repeat it."

"Brilliant." 


End file.
